


No One Likes You Hushed

by noahigaro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Comforting Derek, Derek Helps Stiles, Derek and stiles kiss, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Quiet Stiles, Sad Stiles, Stiles is quiet, The pack is worried, Wolf Pack, Worried Pack, no one likes quiet stiles, silent stiles, sterek, stiles is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahigaro/pseuds/noahigaro
Summary: Stiles really is something. He is like the flame in a candle that brightens up everyone’s lives. And I’m not even exaggerating! You see, last night was a perfect example of Stiles being the lustre of the pack.





	No One Likes You Hushed

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a fic where Stiles is quiet and the pack is in distress because everyone needs to realise how freaking important Stiles is. 
> 
> Damn, I love that guy.
> 
> P.S. I didn’t censor the one (just one!) curse word that I used in this fic.
> 
> P.S.S. Totally random, but I wrote this during a fam reunion. ^•^
> 
> Please Note: I don’t own the TV show Teen Wolf or their characters! This is just a lil fic that I wrote.

Everyone was present – Issac, Erica, Boyd, Malia, Derek, Stiles, Allison, Lydia and Jackson – yet, it felt as if the room was untenanted. Everything was soundless.

Why, you ask? The pack was always conversing and loud. Why did everything go silent tonight? Stiles – Stiles was the answer. Everyone was talkative because Stiles was talkative. But tonight?

He was unexpectedly quiet. The talkative, loquacious and voluble Stiles? Yeah, he was quiet. Why? Well, THAT was something he just didn’t respond to. He DID, but not exactly appropriately.

“Stiles, is everything okay, bud?” Asked Scott, out of extreme worry. He had a frown on his face. He really didn’t like the quiet side of Stiles. Heck, no one did. 

“Mhm...” said Stiles, “I’m good.” He was lying on the couch with his laptop on his stomach, while the rest of the pack was training. Or at least, tried to.

Derek was probably the most fretful. He was upset – really upset. But of course, he didn’t want the rest of the pack know that. He didn’t want them to worry. Was that really why, though? Guess no one knows.

After training, it was time for watching movies and talking and having fun, in general. And then all eyes were on Stiles. How the fuck was everyone going to enjoy if Stiles wasn’t there to push him? 

“Stiles, if anything is wrong, tell us,” said Malia, and for the first time in forever, talked in a way of concern to him.

“I told you, it’s nothi-“

“Stiles.” It was Derek talking. “Everyone, get back to your rooms. It’s an order.” Everyone groaned, and Erica said, “We aren’t leaving Stiles alone!” 

Derek gave a look to Scott and he nodded. “Guys, let’s go to our rooms. C’mon. We shouldn’t say no to the alpha’s order!” said Scott. Another wave of groans came and finally, everyone went to their rooms. 

Leaving Stiles and Derek alone.

“Hey,” started Derek, and Stiles looked at him. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He sat next to Stiles and put his laptop away.

Stiles wouldn’t look at him in the eye. He.. He just didn’t. He couldn’t. Derek held Stiles’ face in his hands and said, “Talk to me, Stiles.” 

A tear came down Stiles’ cheeks, and other tears followed suit. “Hey.. it’s okay..” Comforted Derek. Something he never did to anyone.

Derek then pulled Stiles into a hug and they stayed like that for a while until Stiles finally said, “My mom.. It’s.. It’s her death anniversary.... I.. I’m..”

“Shh.. Don’t say anymore..” 

Derek then started to tell Stiles about his own family. How he dealt with the loss, about how much he missed them. His mom, his sister.. They meant so much to him. He then continued on to say that he learned to fight. He fought for his family. And here he was. Here he was, with a new family of his own – his wonderful pack. 

“Stiles, thank you.”

“For.. What?”

“For helping me learn how to love again.”

“What do you..”

And he planted a kiss on Stiles’ lips. And feeling guilty about it, he said, “I’m sorry I didn’t ask for consent.. I’m.. so sorr-“

And Stiles kissed him back. And they parted. 

It was the best feeling in the whole world. Stiles – in Derek’s arms, and Derek – getting to hold someone so precious, so important..

So..

Full of happiness. Just like a candle. Which lightens the hearts of many people. Which brings happiness to everyone’s lives.

———————————————————

And things went back to normal after that.  
Stiles started talking again, being humorous again, and making everyone laugh once again.

And making everyone’s hearts lighten up, once again. 

This was the power of Stiles — with him around, everything was better.

And things went even better for both Stiles and Derek..

..Since they had confessed their love to each other..

That very night.

It was a beautiful feeling.

———————————————————


End file.
